Voca Academy (SeeU x IA)
by seeuchan
Summary: When SeeU Joined The High School For Vocaloids, She Wasn't Expecting Much, But Little Did She Know She Had Cruel Pranks, A Yandere, And Ever A Romance All Waiting For Her!
1. I Don't Fit In

Chapter 1. It was SeeUs first day going to her new school in Japan and she had to admit, that she was a little scared. Being the first Korea vocaloid in all, SeeU didn't know if she would be accepted, but she had to go to her new school no matter how much it made her want to throw up.

"*sigh* It don't wanna go to school..." SeeU thought to herself. "Everyone is going to hate me...Maybe I'll just sleep for a couple of more minutes...Yeah, that will make me feel better..." She started to dose off.

When SeeU woke up it was 8:30! 30 minutes before school was starting! "Oh, crap!" She saw the clocks time. SeeU rushed out of the door hopping to make it in time.

"First day and I'm already going to be late!" SeeU said in a panic.

"What are they all going to think of me now? I'm already not like them, everyone who goes to Voca Academy is much more talented then me, their voices are like angels! I could never be like them with my terrible voice that sounds like a dying cat." SeeU said with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe I should just go back home. Its not like anyone wants me there..." SeeU was so upset that she accidentally said it out loud.

Just then a girl with long, beautiful, light pink hair and sparkling blue eyes eyes came up behind SeeU "I couldn't help but overhear you say that no one needed you?" The pink haired beauty said quietly but concerned.

As SeeU turned around she saw that the girl was wearing the same uniform as her. "Oh it's nothing." SeeU said wearing a brave face.

"Oh! You're wearing the Voca Academy uniform. Do you go there?" The quite girl seemed to become a little bit cheerful.

"Yeah, It's my first day, but I'm not really sure you want me going there, I'd be a humiliation to your school's name...Thank you for being so nice to me, but I don't think I'll fit it at all."

SeeU tried to walk away but the mysterious girl grabbed her wrist. "No! I won't let you go back home and miss your once and a lifetime chance! I'm sure you sing great!"

"You really think so?" SeeU said with a little hope in her voice.

"I'm sure of it" the girl said with a sweet smile, making her deep blue eyes sparkle even more. " By the way, my name is IA. It is very nice to meet you."

"Oh, my name is SeeU." She said, shocked that she had made a friend the first day.

"Now we don't want to be any later than we already are, so let's get a move on. Also, would it be okay if I showed you around school later?" IA said calmly as the two started to chitchat.

"Sure, I'd like that." SeeU said going back to her normal cheerful self without a care in the world. "It looks like Voca academy won't be so bad after all." SeeU thought.

 **Hello! I** **hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It's my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope it isn't too bad.**

 **I'm sorry the chapter was a little short. The reson for that is, I don't have a computer, so I am forced to write the chapters in my notes on my iPad, but I'll work hard to make this story worth your time! Please leave my a review of how I can improve, or if you liked the story, please tell me! I always appreciate it.**

 **Thank you for reading! I promise, it gets good. C:**


	2. This Isn't Good

Chapter 2 SeeU and IA finally arrived at Voca Academy. As soon as SeeU walked in she could not believe how big the school was. "Whoa! This school is gigantic!" SeeU said, amazed.

"Haha, well I'm glad you like it." IA said giggling. "Well, if you think the front hall is huge just wait until you see the whole school."

"Wha- there's MORE?!" SeeU said shocked.

"A LOT more. I'll show you around after our classes."

"Bye, IA-chan!" SeeU said excited for after school.

"See you then." IA smiled kindly and walked off to her class.

"Okay, let's see what class I have..." SeeU said pulling out a piece of paper that had her schedule on it.

"Ah, voice lessons, room B3." SeeU started to walk to her class when the most popular vocaloid walked up to her. She had long, turquoise hair in two ponytails.

"Hey, you must be the new Korean vocaloid, right?" The girl said.

"Um, yeah, why?" SeeU said.

All of a sudden, two girls walked up behind the turquoise haired girl. One with medium length, purple hair in two low ponytails, and the other, with long blonde hair and rainbow colors underneath.

"Hey, Miku, I don't think you would want to mess with her." The purple haired girl said, with a nasty face directed at the popular girl.

"And why not? I just wanted to ask her a question." The turquoise haired girl said.

The blonde haired girl then pulled out an axe, and was about to swing when "NO! MAYU STOP!"

The purple haired girl said, as she grabbed the axe out of her hand.

"You're all crazy!" The turquoise haired beauty said as she ran off.

"Mayu! Must you try to kill her every time?" The purple haired girl said irritated, I guess that happens a lot.

"Isn't it better just to have all the mean people gone? I think my strategy is superior." The blonde girl said with no emotion.

The two started arguing, but then SeeU chimed in. "Um, excuse me..." SeeU said, but no one answered. "HEEEY! OVER HERE!" SeeU screamed becoming ticked off.

"Out of ALL the days for this to happen, it just HAD to happen today. So much for wanting to make a good impression..." SeeU said, feeling a little depressed, she desperately wanted to fit in.

The two girls finally answered SeeU. "Damnit Mayu! Now SeeU probably thinks we're batshit crazy!" The purple haired girl yelled.

"How do you know my name?" SeeU said, confused. Sense the only person she told her name to was IA.

"We should have said who we are WAY sooner. My name is Yuzuki Yukari." The purple haired girl said, still mad with the blonde.

"My name is Mayu, a pleasure meeting you." The blonde said.

"We're friends of IA-chan, and wanted to make sure you weren't going to make a bad choice sense you don't know anyone. That Miku bitch is alway trying to make everyone's life a living hell." Yukari said.

"Wait, who is Miku, and why would I make a "bad choice"?" SeeU said not knowing what was going on.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HATSUNE MIKU IS?!" Mayu and Yukari both said at the same time.

"No...Am I supposed to?" SeeU said.

"She's the most popular vocaloid like, EVER!" Yukari said. "Well, that's nice in all, but I really need to get to class so... Bye, I guess..." SeeU said weirded out.

"Wait, SeeU come back! We need to tell you something important!" Yukari said beginning to run after SeeU, but see kept walking.

"This isn't good." Mayu said.

"Ya think?"

 **Hello again! I hope you liked chapter 2! SeeU soon! (Get it?)**


	3. IA, The Jealous Type?

Chapter 3. "Those were two big freaks." SeeU said ticked off, she was even later then she already was. "But, I wonder what they wanted...Probably something not important." SeeU said to herself, hopping she would forget about it.

She finally arrived to her class, but it had already started. SeeU felt everyone staring at her, but it didn't get to her. She was still wondering what Yukari and Mayu had to say.

"Why are you so late?" Sensei said. "Ur, umm..." SeeU struggled to find something to say

. "Wait, aren't you the new student?" "Y-yes Sir!" SeeU said as she was bowing. "Ah, so class, this is our new student. She came all the way from Korea, so please make her feel welcome." "H-hello my name is SeeU, very nice to met you all!" SeeU said not really paying attention. "Please take your seat."

SeeU sat down, then a boy started to talk to her. His hair reminded SeeU of a banana. "Hey, it's SeeU, right?" The boy whispered.

"We really shouldn't be talking right now." SeeU said. She was never really a "teacher's pet" but she did not feel up for conversation.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to join chorus, but if you don't want to tal-" SeeU cut him off "Chorus you say? You want me to join chorus?" SeeU said, shocked.

"Oh yeah, we only let the best of the best in chorus. We would just love it if you joined." The turquoise haired girl joined in.

"Wow! I didn't know I was that good! I'd love to join in!" SeeU said excited.

"Awesome, welcome to chorus. My name is Kagamine Len, and this beauty right here is Hatsune Miku. The next time we are practicing is wensday, I'll text you all of the details so give me your phone number after class, okay?" Len said.

"OKAY!" SeeU accidentally said it really loud. "Are you talking again, Kagamine?" Sensei said.

"Hehe sorry! I'm such an idiot!" SeeU said jokingly.

(After class.) SeeU walked out of class feeling rather pleased, her, in chorus? SeeU thought something like this would happen to her.

It was lunch time and SeeU was making her way to the cafeteria when she saw IA. "IA-CHAN!" SeeU was screaming from what seemed a mile away.

"IA-chan! You will not believe what just happened to me! I just got asked to join the school chorus!" SeeU said, still in shock.

"And who asked you to join?" IA said, sternly.

"This really nice boy named Kagamine Len!"

"Kagamine Len, yes?" IA said starting to give SeeU a weird look.

"YES! I'M SO HAPPY!" SeeU gave IA a hug.

"I though you were told to stay away from him, and his little girlfriend." IA said giving SeeU a death stare.

"No one told me to stay away from them...I thought you would be happy for me..." SeeU said with tears starting to fill up her eyes, which broke IAs heart.

"No, SeeU-chan please don't cry! They're bad people! They'll do something bad if you agree! I'm just trying to help you!" IA said starting to cry.

"Oh please, your just jealous!" SeeU said in disbelief.

"I swear I'm not lying! Please don't go! When is it?"

"I-it's wensday." SeeU said, crying heavily.

"Okay that's in two days, you still have plenty of time to get out of this." IA said holding SeeU hands trying to comfort her.

"Who said I'm backing out! I'm going no matter what you say!" SeeU then whipped her hands out of IAs and ran off.

"SeeU please listen to me!" IA dropped to the floor.

"What am I supposed to do! I cannot let her get hurt by those two scumbags!"


	4. That Plan Doe

Chapter 4. "I can't believe IA would do this!" SeeU said, running down the hall.

"Hey, SeeU, I never got to tell you what I wanted to say." Yukari stopped SeeU.

"I don't want to talk to you, leave me alone!" SeeU ran off again.

"SeeU! Get your ass back over here!" Yukari yelled, she grew tired as she ran after SeeU for the second time today.

"Hey, Yukari, I don't think you would want to mess with her." Miku said taunting Yukari, as she came up behind her.

"Miku! What the hell did you do? I thought I told you not to mess with any of IAs friends!" Yukari said starting to worry.

"Look you little bitc-" Yukari got cut off.

"I've already won this game. That SeeU girl is mine." Miku said smirking.

"Look's like I have to run after someone, bye!"

"This isn't over! Oh, who am I kidding. I'm losing really, really, bad." Yukari said rubbing her head.

Miku then began chasing after SeeU. "SEEU-CHAN! PLEASE STOP RUNNING!" Miku caught up to SeeU.

"Why are you running?"

"It's just...My friend IA said that you and Len were bad people...There's no way I believe that!" SeeU said.

"You were so nice telling me that I was the "best of the best" and asking me to join chorus...at lest I don't think you're bad people..." SeeU said not knowing who to believe anymore.

"SeeU-chan...Len and I are not bad people. It's IA who's the bad person. Don't believe anyone but Len and I, okay?" Miku said with a fake smile.

"Really? I don't want to think of IA like that, but if you say she's a bad person, I believe you." SeeU said sad, even though she had only knew IA for a day, she felt like she formed a real bond with her.

"Now, this has been a long day. Let's just get our classes over with and me, you, and Len can go hangout together. Sound good?" Miku said.

"Yeah, that's sounds nice." SeeU said wiping her tears.

~TIME SKIP~ School was over after a VERY eventful day. And SeeU went to hangout with Miku and Len, like promised.

"So, where are we going?" SeeU asked Miku and Len as they met up in the hallway.

"Maybe a restaurant?" Len suggested.

"YAY! I am hungry!" SeeU said happily, as it was dinner time.

"I'm good with that." Miku agreed.

"Okay then, I know this really good sushi place. Wanna go there?" Len said.

"Awesome, I love that sushi place! SeeU you'll love it there!" Miku said.

They all began walking out of school to go to the sushi restaurant, but little did they know, Mayu, Yukari, and IA were all listening.

"Do you think they'll do anything bad to her, Yukari?" IA said, very frightened for her new friend. "Why couldn't we warned her sooner!" IA thought to herself.

"Hard to tell." Yukari said, thinking about what might happen.

"Well, if something happens, I always have my axe." Mayu said pulling it out of her purse.

"Okay, let's not do that." Yukari said once again, pulling the axe out of her hands.

"But we can follow them." Yukari said doing an evil laugh.

"Well if it will protect SeeU...Okay, fine let's do it." IA said doubting the plan but going along with it.

"I have another axe, you know."

"Shut up Mayu, we're not killing anyone."

"Fine..."

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to VocaloidMaster13 for saying they liked my story. I know, it doesn't seem like much, but it was the first piece of feedback I ever got, so I means a lot to me. C:**


	5. I Lov-

Chapter 5. SeeU, Miku, and Len arrived at the restaurant.

"Mmm, this place smells so good!" SeeU said, drooling.

The restaurant was packed, so it looked like they'd be waiting awhile. "Oh no! We'll be waiting for hours!" SeeU said, frowning.

"They know me well here, so I'll go get us a table." Len said, going to talk to the owner.

"YAY!" SeeU exclaimed.

SeeU and Miku sat in silence before SeeU decided to ask a question she had on her mind. "So, um, Miku-chan...Why did you take such an interest in me?" SeeU said, looking at the floor waiting for an answer.

"Oh, well beeecause..." Miku said, drawing out her words since she did not know what to say.

"Okay, got us a table!" Len said, interrupting.

"THANK GOD!" Miku mumbled to herself.

"Nice to see ya, Lenny-kun, and of course the beautiful Miku!" The waiter said. "Oh! Looks like we have a guest, huh? What's your name, sweetie?" The jolly old man said to SeeU.

"I'm SeeU, nice to meet you."

"Nice ta meet ya too! Now, what would y'all like?"

"I'll take the usual." Len said.

"Yeah, me too." Miku said handing him the menu

"Alright, and for you, SeeU-san?"

"I'll take the _chirashizushi, please."_

 _"Okay, comin' right up!" The waiter then went to go put the order in._

 _IA, Mayu, and Yukari were all watching from the waiting room._

 _"Okay, what's going on now?" IA said._

 _"They just ordered food." Yukari said with_ binoculars. Like that didn't look weird.

"Now what are they doing?" IA said.

"Just sitting there." Yukari said.

"Now what are they do-"

"IA! Oh my god! You just asked me like, 2 seconds ago! The same thing!" Yukari said getting annoyed at her.

"Sorry..." IA said, nervously.

"I have to go to the bathroom room." SeeU said to Miku and Len, then she got up to go.

"Oh, no! SeeU is getting up, and coming this way!" Yukari said panicked. "The bathroom just had to be right by the waiting room!"

"What are we going to do!" IA said.

"I don't know! Ur, um...Wait! I've got it! Mayu go talk to her while we go hide! Tell us when it's clear!" Yukari said shoving Mayu in front of SeeU.

"Um, hello SeeU-san." Mayu said.

"It's you, that really creepy girl with the axe...Um, hi." SeeU said.

"Hi...So, how have you been?" Mayu said.

"Look, if you want to talk about IA forget it. We're not friends and never will be again, okay? Sorry to let you down. Now I really have to use the bathroom so if you can just go away, I'd really appreciate it." SeeU said, coldly.

Mayu then pulled her out her axe. "MAYU PLEASE NO!" IA said, crying sense she heard what SeeU said about her.

Mayu thankfully missed, but made a huge scene in the crowded restaurant.

"IA? You followed me here?! Miku was right, your just crazy!"

Miku and Len walked to SeeU. "I think we should go..." Miku said, just wanting to get out.

"I agree, it's getting dangerous with these 3 here." Len said, holding the two girls.

"WAIT! SEEU PLEASE! I LOV-" IA said as she followed them out crying nonstop.

"FUCK OFF!" Len cut her off.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" IA said, as Yukari and Mayu stated hugging Her.

"MIKU! YOU BITCH! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!"

IA then passed out, she hit the floor hard, with tears still coming out of her eyes.

"IA!" Yukari and Mayu both screamed.


	6. The Dumbest Plan Yet

Chapter 6. IA woke up in a hospital.

"SEEU!" IA was still screaming.

"IA it's okay, it's over now." Yukari said, sweetly as she was standing over her.

"IA...I'm really sorry about what it did...I just wanted to protect you..." Mayu said, starting to cry.

"Mayu! You're crying! You never cry!" IA said surprised.

"This is all my fault! I'm so sorry! I know you love her..." Mayu said.

"Mayu-chan! No this is not you're fault! It's Mikus fault!" IA said, getting mad just saying her name.

"I might all well just give up. Miku has won, it's no use fighting it anymore..." IA said, as a tear started to form.

"NO! Your not giving up on your love!" Yukari said, putting her fist down. "We'll find a way! I just know it."

~TIME SKIP (THE NEXT DAY)~

What happened last night was all over school. Everyone was talking about how "IA when crazy". She couldn't go anywhere without people laughing at her, or making face's.

IA was walking down the hallway when Len approached her.

"What the hell do you want! You and your girlfriend have ruined my life!" IA said.

"Relax! All I wanted to say was today's wensday!" Len said.

"Yeah? I already knew that..." IA said, confused.

"Today's the first day SeeU is coming to chorus practice!"

"What are you going to do to her?!" IA said, the meanest way she could.

"Nothing! I'm not going to do anything to your little lesbian lover." Len said laughing.

"Who told you that?" IA said.

"Don't you remember? I heard you attempt to say I love you to SeeU last night." Len said, smirking.

"Len, I'm saying this in the nicest way I could, please don't tell anyone about this, alright?" IA said, going from angry to polite in a matter of seconds.

"I'll think about it." Len said as he walked away, laughing to himself.

Yukari and Mayu came up behind IA. "What did that asshole want?" Yukari said.

"H-he knows I love SeeU...what if he tells the whole school? I won't be able to show my face again." IA hid her face in her hair.

"How in the hell did he fine that out?! Yukari said not believing what she just heard.

"He heard me say it last night..." IA said "I don't know what to do! What if he tells SeeU? She hates me right now, so I know I'll get shot down..."

"Well here's what we do, todays the first day SeeU is going to chorus practice, right? Yukari said, with a plan in her head.

"Y-yes." IA said, shaking.

"Okay, here's what we'll do, tonight when chorus practice is going on, you just go up to SeeU and confess your feelings to her before anything bad happens."

"WHAT! That's a really bad idea! She hates me, I know it!" IA said.

"Hey, it's ether you, or Len. Who do you want tell her?" Yukari said with her arms crossed.

"Well...I guess I'll do it. I do NOT want Len to tell her." IA said

"Okay, So it's settled! Have some confidence!"

"It's really hard when I might get shot down by the love of my live!"

"Calm down we have got this!" Yukari said jumping up and down.

"Oh, boy." Mayu said cringing at the thought of what might happen.

 **Once again, hope you liked the chapter! SeeU real soon! (I'm making that a thing)**


	7. SeeU, I Have Something To Tell You

Chapter 7. It was the night IA was finally going to do it. She was going to confess to the girl she fell madly in love with.

"All right! Chorus practice is going to happen in 30 minutes! You ready?" Yukari said, waiting eagerly.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess..." IA said with not that much confidence.

"It's going to be alright, IA-chan. If she doesn't love you, it will be the biggest mistake of her life." Mayu said, calmly.

"Thank you, Mayu. That was very sweet of you, and Yukari, if I get rejected, you're buying me ice cream!" IA said, jokingly.

"Haha, okay, I can handle that. Now you probably should make you way to room where they practice. Go get her." Yukari said with her sweet side, which she barely showed anyone.

IA got to the practice room. She looked around to see SeeU chatting with a random girl.

"Okay, here I am...Just relax, it's going to be fine." IA said, taking deep breaths.

"There's SeeU now, I have to do this!"

"Um, S-SeeU..." Before IA could get her full sentence out, a big bucket of green dye fell on SeeUs head, staining her clothes and wavy blonde hair. Laughter filled the room when SeeU stood there, frozen in embarrassment.

SeeU began to cry, and soon after ran off. IA heard loud sobs as she tried to run after her. SeeU kept running until she got to the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall.

"S-SeeU? Are you okay?" IA said knocking on the stall door.

"I'm so sorry, IA! I should have listened to you! I never new they would do something this horrible!" SeeU said with her voice, quivering.

"It's all going to be alright, SeeU-chan, please don't cry anymore. I have something important to tell you. IA said.

SeeU opened the stall door. "W-what is it?" SeeU wiped her eyes.

"I love you." IA then pressed her lips against SeeUs gently, SeeU was shocked at first, but then started to push herself into the kiss.

IA pulled herself away from the passionate kiss to say one final thing. "SeeU, I've loved you ever since I met you, I love your long, wavy hair, and your beautiful blue eyes with tiny little stars, you're perfect to me, and I need to know one thing, will you be my girlfriend?" IA said holding SeeUs hands.

"Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend, IA-chan!" SeeU jumped up and hugged IA, then gave her a little kiss on her nose, which made IA blush like crazy.

"IA-chan..."

"What, SeeU?"

"I love you too."

The two ended up kissing for what seemed like an eternity. The two were so happy to be together.

When the two finally went out of the bathroom, Mayu and Yukari were listening.

"Hey, love birds!" Yukari said.

"You two are so sweet!" Mayu said.

"Were you listening?" IA said.

"Of course!" Yukari said.

"PERVERT!" SeeU and IA both yelled while Mayu and Yukari just laughed.


	8. Megurine Luka Wants Us To Stay With Her?

Chapter 8. IA and SeeU are now a couple, and to celebrate, Yukari offered to take everyone on a camping trip for the weekend.

So, Friday night rolled around and the girls are taking a road trip to get to the camp site. Yukari was driving, Mayu was sitting shot gun, and IA and SeeU were sitting together in the back seat.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Yukari said.

"Thank you." SeeU and IA said back, shyly.

"Now, we should be there in about 3 hours, so make yourselves comfortable. I packed snacks!" Yukari said.

"Nya~ yay!" SeeU said as she grabbed the bag full of snacks.

"Don't eat it all! I spent half of my money on that!" Yukari said, annoyed.

"Hehehe, sorry!" SeeU said putting the bag down.

Soon after, IA and SeeU fell asleep on the very long road trip, and Mayu and Yukari had to pull them out off the car they were so dead asleep.

"SeeU-san, your heavy!" Mayu said, struggling.

"Wow, thanks." SeeU said.

"I'm not about to carry your ass, IA-chan." Yukari said, with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I'm getting out." IA said yawning.

"Well, here we are!" Yukari said.

"This is the nicest piece of ground I've ever seen!" SeeU said, with her mouth open.

"Teehee." IA giggled at her cute lover.

"Okay, we have a bit of work to do, so let's start setting up." Yukari said pulling her hoodie up, it was slightly cold outside.

Everyone started doing they're part, and soon, their little campsite was done.

"This looks pretty good, great job everyone. Now I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Yukari said walking to the bathroom's.

"Hi, um, Yuzuki Yukari is it?" A voice said.

When Yukari turned around, it was none other then Megurine Luka. She was one of the most popular vocaloid's

"Are you talking to me?" Yukari said, she thought Luka didn't even know that she was alive.

"Yes, I am." Luka nodded.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you've never talk to me before." Yukari said, she always thought she was stuck up, like the others.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you're friend. What Miku and Len did was super mean. I really hope you except my apology, sense I couldn't get Miku and Len themselves..." Luka said, embarrassed because of the way they acted.

"It was pretty cruel..." Yukari said, agreeing.

"That's why I'm going to ask you to stay in my log cabin with me, I mean I-if you would like..." Luka said.

"Wow! No way!" Yukari said. "I have to go tell the other girls! I'll be right back!" Yukari said, running as fast as she could to get back to the girls.

"We're staying in a log cabin with Megurine Luka!" Yukari said dancing around.

"No way!" Mayu and SeeU said, excited.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" IA said, not sure what Megurine Luka was doing.

"She said she felt bad for SeeU, sense Miku and Len got that green gunk on her, so she offered to have us stay with her!" Yukari said, as she squealed.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Yukari said as she dragged everyone back to Luka.

"Yes! We'll stay with you!" Yukari said, overjoyed.

"Great! I'll show you where my cabin is once you pack your thing's" Luka said, smiling kindly.

"Get you're asses moving!" Yukari ordered.


	9. Luka Seems Up To Something

Chapter 9. The girls walked back to the campsite to go pack for Lukas house.

"Um, Yukari, do you think Megurine-san is up to something? I don't want to see one of my friends getting hurt again..." IA said, as she grabbed her solid black backpack with little cat stickers SeeU put on it.

"I really doubt that. She seemed really embarrassed about what Miku and Len did." Yukari said, packing all the snacks she had brought.

"No, I know an evil person when I see one, and Luka was not it." Mayu joined in, as she grabbed her stuffed bunny by the throat, and shoved it in her blood red purse.

"What are you guys talking about?" SeeU interrupted, as she was packing the many stuffed animals she brought in her home-made pink backpack that said "I LUV CATS".

"Nothing!" Yukari IA and Mayu said, not wanting SeeU to know what they were talking about.

"Alright then..." SeeU said.

Luka was sitting on a stump a little way from where the girls tent was. "Okay, Take us to that big log cabin of yours!" Yukari said, pulling on Lukas arm.

"Be polite, Yukari." Mayu scolded her.

"Okay, it's a little walk to get to it, but not any hike." Luka said. Well she lied. By the time the girls got to the cabin, everyone could barely stand up.

"I can't breathe!" SeeU said falling on IA.

"It's okay, we're here!" IA said, picking SeeU back up.

"Wow!" Everyone gasped.

"I know it's pretty late, so I'll just show you to your rooms." Luka said, unlocking the door.

Everyone walked upstairs to see what looked like a thousand rooms! "How do we know which one to pick?" SeeU said, rubbing her eyes. "Whichever one you would like." Luka said, looking at her watch.

"Oh, wow! It's midnight!" Luka said. "I think I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll see you all in the morning." Luka said yawning. "Bye." Luka waved.

"Bye!" Everyone replyed.

"I pick this room!" Yukari said running into her new room.

"This one looks nice." Mayu said, picking her room.

Before they new it, SeeU and IA were all alone.

"I think I'll pick this one. IA said about to walk into the room.

"Wait!" SeeU grabbed IAs arm. "Do you think it would be alright if we slept together?" SeeU said, blushing.

"S-sleep together?" IA said turning red as a tomato.

"I mean! Um, nothing..." SeeU said, as she went to walk to a room.

"Wait, SeeU!" IA yelled.

"I think that would be nice." IA said still blushing.

"R-really?" SeeU said.

"Mmhmm." IA nodded.

"YAY! Thank you IA-chan!" SeeU ran up to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

(IN BED) SeeU and IA opened the window up, and looked at the stars. They both were pointing out constellations when IA said, "SeeU, I can't imagine living without your goofy faces you make while looking at the stars." IA laughed.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" SeeU said, making the cutest "I'm mad at you face".

"SeeU...I love you." IA smiled sweetly.

"I love you to, IA." The two snuggled in bed, until SeeU fell asleep.

"SeeU, promise we'll be together forever, okay?" IA gently whispered, as she kissed SeeUs head.

The last thing IA thought before falling asleep was how warm SeeU was. IA finally had someone, a special someone. And that was something IA was thankful for.


	10. Familiar Face's

Chapter 10. "Good morning." IA said, stroking SeeUs hair.

"Good morning, IA-chan." A voice replied.

"M-Mayu?!" IA said, as the yandere stood in the corner of the room.

"What did you say?" SeeU rolled over to see Mayu, looking as creepy as ever.

"Aaaahhhaa!" SeeU screamed.

"What hell are you doing!" Yukari said, as she barged in.

"Watching IA and SeeU as they sleep." Mayu said, honestly.

"Mayu! What the actual fuck! Get you're ass out!" Yukari said pulling Mayu out, by the ear. Yukari then slammed the door shut.

"Heeehhheee..." IA and SeeU laughed nervously. "Well, that was interesting..." SeeU said. "Very..." IA agreed.

IA and SeeU got dressed from their PJs and headed downstairs. The smell of freshly baked pancakes filled the air.

"Good morning!" Luka said, as she was cooking. Yukari and Mayu already had they're seats at the table getting ready to chow down.

"I'll have pancakes done in a minute, so you're welcome to sit down at the table." Luka said.

"Yes! I love pancakes!" SeeU said, as she sat down by Yukari.

The pancakes were done and everyone was eating, except IA. "IA, why aren't you eating? Are they burnt?" Luka said.

"Oh, no, there good. It's just I'm not hungry." IA said, putting her fork down.

"IA, why aren't you eating? The pancakes are really delicious..." SeeU said, whispering to IA.

"I'm not sure I trust Luka-san...At least not yet..." IA said.

"You're just being paranoid." SeeU said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to see you get hurt again..." IA said.

"So, I was thinking, how would you guys like to go bowling with me? I'm not very good, but it will be fun." Luka said, oblivious of what was going on.

"I'd love to!" Yukari said, with a mouth full of pancakes.

"That sounds delightful." Mayu said, blotting her mouth with a napkin.

"Ooo! I love bowling!" SeeU said, pouring more syrup on her pancakes.

"How does that sound, IA?" Luka said, staring at her.

"Nice..." IA replied, looking off somewhere.

"Okay! I'll clean the dishes, and then we can go." Luka said, getting up with her plate.

Everyone finished eating, and Luka cleaned the dishes. Everything was going great, but IA looked out of it.

"Come on, IA! Have a little fun! Nothing is gonna happen!" Yukari said.

"Yukari is right." Mayu agreed.

"I'm trying, I really am, it's just I can't shake the image out of my mind of SeeU crying, with that green gunk on her head..." IA said, looking at the floor trying not to cry.

"Okay, are you all ready to go?" Luka said, again not knowing that IA thought she was evil.

"Yes!" Everyone replied.

The girls arrived at the bowling alley, only to see two familiar faces.

"Um, IA..." Yukari said, tapping on her shoulder.

"What, Yukari?" IA said.

"I don't want to scare you, but look who's here..." Yukari said, with a worried look on her face.

"Oh my god!" SeeU said, looks like she noticed them.

"Really? Out of all the places?" Luka gasped.

"It looks like they have a new girl with them." Mayu said.

"I'm going to confront them for what they did!" SeeU said, rushing toward them.

"Oh, shit." IA sighed.

 **Hi! Just wanted to say that I am out of town, so I cannot update as usually as I do.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**


	11. Best Friends Forever?

Chapter 11. "Miku, Len!" SeeU said, charging towards them.

"I have to go save her!" IA said, but was pulled back by Luka. "L-Luka-san?" IA said, stunned by the grab.

"IA-san, you should stay back. I know them, so this has to be my battle." Luka said, acting like a brave, kind, senpai.

"Who's that, onii-chan?" A girl with short, blonde hair, and a big white bow said.

"U-um, n-no one." Len said, showing his fear.

"Listen, Le-" SeeU was pushed aside by Luka before she could say anything. "SeeU, I'll handle this."

"Luka-chan? What are you doing hanging out with them?" Miku said, with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm saving my new friends from you!"

"What? Why do you need to save them from me?"

"Don't act dumb. You know DAMN well what you did! Remember dumping that green stuff on SeeUs head?! I never want to see you again! Don't even come close to me or ANY of my friends!" Luka then grabbed SeeUs hand getting ready to walk out the door when Miku stopped them. "L-Luka-chan? Where are you going?!"

"I don't want to be around scum anymore!" Luka said, balling her hand in a fist out of anger.

"Yukari, Mayu, IA! We're leaving!" Luka said, shouting.

"Y-Yes Luka-san!" Everyone said, while they followed Luka out to the car.

"Luka! Please wait! We promised to be best friends forever! Remember!" Miku said, holding out a ring on her hand that said "BFF" on it.

"I don't care about that stupid ring anymore!" Luka said, letting a tear escape from her eye.

Luka made her way out to the parking lot. She was upset, but didn't let anyone see the few tears she cried.

"Holy shit! Luka-san is tough!" Yukari whispered to IA, Mayu, and SeeU.

"That's something I never thought I would hear." Mayu said, whispering back.

"Whoa! The great and powerful Luka-sama chose me to protect! I'm so happy!" SeeU said, mimicking Luka's movement when she yelled.

"Hahaha! I didn't think I was THAT great!" Luka said, giggling.

"Now Luka-sama is laughing! She's so calm!" SeeU said, idolizing her.

"Well, sense our bowling plan didn't work out, want to go to a movie or something?" Luka said, shaking slightly, but no one noticed.

"Sure! Anything to be able to hangout with you! Teehee!" SeeU said.

"Awesome! There's this new action movie I have been wanting to see for a while now." Yukari said.

"Is everyone okay with that?" Luka asked.

"Yeah!" Mayu and IA replyed.

Everyone one arrived at the movie theater. SeeU ran up to the cashier to get an icee, and Mayu and Yukari got a big tub of popcorn, while IA and Luka were leaning against the wall waiting for everyone to get what they wanted.

"Hey, Luka-san, weren't you upset? Getting in a huge fight like that with your old friend?" IA said, concerned.

"I mean, I guess a little, but it was worth it 'cus now I have all of you." Luka said, smiling. IA blushed from the kind words her new friend said.

"And Luka?"

"Yeah?"

"I fear I couldn't have been as brave as you, I'm very grateful to have someone like you in SeeUs life."

"Don't worry about it! I'm here for all of you guys! It's my pleasure to help everyone out!"

"IA! They have coke flavored icee's here! You have to try one!" SeeU said.

"Looks like I have to go try an icee flavor." IA said, laughing. "And, um, Luka, thank you. From the bottom of my heart."


	12. Operation Miku X Luka!

Chapter 12 The movie was over, and it was now night. Everyone got home safely, and soon fell asleep in their room's. Well, everyone except Luka. She tossed and turned thinking about the harsh things she said to Miku. "I was just trying to protect SeeU...Why do I feel so crappy?" She thought to herself.

Just then, Luka heard a knock on the door. "If you're still awake, do you think we could talk?" Said a hushed voice.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Come in." Luka responded.

"Hey, um, did I wake you?" The door opened to reveal SeeU.

"Oh, no. I was already up. So, what did you need to talk about?"

"I can't sleep. I feel guilty about what happened today. I was the reason that you got in a fight with your best friend..." SeeU said, as her eyes started to tear up.

"I really don't know what to tell you. Let's just try to get some sleep tonight, okay? Besides, we're going back to Voca Academy the day after tomorrow. This is not worth all of the trouble."

"O-Okay..." SeeU agreed.

"Goodnight, SeeU."

"Goodnight, Luka-chan." SeeU said, as she closed the door behind her. She let out a big sigh, right before she thought of a plan. "I don't know if I'm just deprived of sleep, but this is perfect!"

"What did you just say?" Luka mumbled threw her bedroom door.

"Ahh, n-nothing!"

SeeU skipped back to her room, she could not wait to tell IA her seemingly flawless plan.

Morning arrived, and SeeU could not contain her excitement. IA thought her plan was crazy, and didn't approve, but that did not stop her.

Want to know what the plan was? Pushing Luka and Miku into a relationship of course! Because it was true love!

She began going over her plan in her head, making sure everything would work out.

"Looks like we really don't have anything to eat for breakfast, I can go pick up something if you would like." Luka said, looking at the empty fridge.

"I can go. I don't want you to go threw all of that trouble." IA said.

"Really? Thanks!" Luka responded.

"Yukari, Mayu, SeeU, wanna go with me?" "I don't have anything better to do." Yukari said. "Sure, IA." Mayu said. "Nah, I'm good." SeeU said. This was a perfect time to start putting her plan in action!

"Okay then, let's go." IA said, heading towards the door, but not before giving SeeU a little goodbye kiss. "Bye, SeeU. Love you."

"Bye, IA. I love you too." SeeU quickly thought how lovey-dovey IA made her feel, but she had a job to do. Now is not the time for fluff!

"SeeU, I'm going to take a shower, if that's okay with you." Luka said. "Yeah, that's alright."

SeeU waited until she heard water running. It's go time! She rushed up stairs to look for Lukas phone. "Yes~! She left it on her bed!" SeeU said. So far, everything was going according to plan.

"Okay, all I have to do is leave a text message about how I want Miku to meet me somewhere. TeeHee! It's fun being Luka!"

"meet me at the park on Tuesday after school I have somethin i wanna talk about."

"Send! Okay, now I just wait for a reply."

"why do i want ta talk 2 u?" Miku replied, very fast I may add.

"Oh no! She doesn't want to do it! What am I going to do now! Calm down, just think of something that will make her love you!"

"i wanna say sorry if that is ok."

"Now, reply!" SeeU said, yelling at the screen.

"i guess ill do it."

"YEEES! SHE SAID YES!" SeeU quickly deleted the text, and ran back down stairs so Luka would not see her.

 **Hola! Hoped you liked the brand new chapter!**

 **I never really shipped Miku and Luka, but I thought it would make for a good few chapters! (I'll probably slowly start shipping them, 'cus that's just how I am) quick little note, I am still out of town (I know, I know, I need to get mah ass back home) just thought I'd say that.**

 **Anyways, goodbye! 'Till next time!**


	13. Failed

Chapter 13 Luka stepped out of the shower, putting a towel over her freshly washed, silky pink hair. She grabbed her phone, quickly looking if she got any texts. "Hm, nothing." Luka said, as she turned her phone off.

She got dressed, and headed down stairs, to see SeeU giggling about something. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, m-my brother just said something funny. That's it. ALL of it." Luka looked down at SeeU, still siting at the diner table, and saw no phone to text her brother with, and no person.

"...Um, how did you talk to your brother?"

"With my phone, of cour-" SeeU patted on her pocket, where her phone usually is. "...Hehehe..." SeeU laughed, awkwardly.

"Ooookaaay" Luka, said thinking SeeU finally lost it. She went into the living room to go watch TV until IA and the others got back with breakfast.

"That was close! I almost blew my cover! Good thing she didn't think anything weird was going on!" ...Sure, SeeU.

"We're back with breakfast!" IA called out.

"Did you find everything alright?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, we did."

"Awesome! I'll just go cook this up right now." Luka went in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Well, I guess brunch now.

"I see you smiling, care to tell me why?" A nosey Yukari said to SeeU.

"I have a great plan! I'm going to get Miku and Luka together! They were meant to be!" A grinning SeeU replied.

"I could get on board with that! Let's do it!" Yukari high-fived her.

Mayu and IA rolled their eyes, still disapproving.

The rest of the day was pretty normal everyone just hung out. SeeU and Yukari occasionally laughed about their plan, and IA gave them a death stare which was code for "You better shut up".

~THE NEXT MORNING, THE DAY EVERYONE IS RETURNING TO VOCA ACADEMY (MONDAY)~

"It feels kinda nice to be back, right?" IA said, walking down the hallway with SeeU, Yukari, Mayu, and Luka.

"Yeah, it does. Well, this is were we part. Bye guys!" Luka said going into her 3rd year class.

"Here's our class, bye SeeU!"

"Bye IA~" IA, Yukari, and Mayu went into their 2nd year class.

SeeU, the 1st year, walked to her class went she pasted someone. Someone who's name started with a M. She had a slight grin, which was rare for Miss Miku.

"Hi, Miku-chan!" SeeU waved at the bitter beauty.

"...Ack..." Miku replied. Wait, was that even a reply?

"Nice to see you, too." SeeU mumbled to herself.

~TIME SKIP (LUNCH TIME)~

SeeU, IA, Luka, Yukari, and Mayu were all siting together at a table, chatting, but just then, someone grabbed Lukas wrist. The only thing SeeU saw was turquoise. Turquoise, hmm... Oh no!

Miku shoved Luka in a empty class room. "Why do you want to sorry on wensday? I'm the one who stared it..." She said, looking out the window.

"What? I never said I wanted to apologize..." Luka looked at Miku, confused.

"Um, yes you did. You sent me this text, right?" Miku pulled out the fake massage on her phone.

"No, I never said that!"

"You mean, you don't forgive me?"

"No, Miku! After everything you've done you want ME to say I'm sorry?!"

"N-No, that wasn't what I was trying to sa-"

"Yes it was. And you know it. Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"But, Luka! We need to make up! I love you...!"

"Go to hell!"

SeeU arrived a little to late, she saw a pissed off Luka, and a heart broken Miku, but what was she going to say? How could she explain?

"This is why I told you it was a bad idea. You don't go into people's love lives like that..." IA said, as she came behind SeeU.

"I just wanted everyone to be happy! Maybe even find love!" SeeU said.

 **Hi! Really hope you liked the new chapter!**

 **I just wanted to say, I have a new story up! (And before you get scared, I won't forget about this story. I love writing about mah OTP C:)**

 **It's about Miku And Rin moving to Tokyo to become idols! And it's sorta a love-triangle between Rin, Miku, and Luka. If that's something that you would like to read, please check it out!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! SeeU around~**

 **Get it? I bet you think I'm annoying. XD**


End file.
